I'll Trust you Forever
by me aka. Ari
Summary: Inuyasha does a little reflecting on his relationship with Kagome. Songfic. Some OOC. PG- for extremely brief language... one word


Ok people go easy on me ok this is my first Inuyasha fic and I haven't really figured out every bodies personality yet, I've only been watching it for about a week but I love it so yeah...uh you can flame if you want but if it's not constructive criticism then I'm just going to laugh and tell my friends that you're stupid so yeah ummm...don't own anything featured in here but I do own my 22 lb. cat. Inuyasha and Kagome are probably a bit OOC but yeah like I said Im still a newbie so yeah...If you want to read a story of mine that everyone is in character read my DBZ story 'What does she know?' I got really good reviews on it. Yay go me!

__

_Ain't nothing gonna stop me now, I'm gonna make it_

_I'm running hard and straight ahead_

_Can't even take the time to mop_

_The sweat that's streamin' like the rain off my head_

Inuyasha sat under the sacred tree and watched the sun stream through the leaves. Kagome had gone back to her time only a couple of days ago but he couldn't help but wish she was back. 'Back where I can protect her...' he thought. He wanted to follow her but he knew it would just bring more trouble than good like how would they explain his ears to her friends. He could just see it now,"This is Inuyasha, oh his ears? Uh yeah he's a half-demon from feudal Japan" 'yeah that would go over well...' he thought bitterly. He sighed and thought about his life before Kagome...

_Didn't know what I was living for, I couldn't take it_

_I stood there with nothing I could believe_

_my life was just a mystery_

_I hid my heart and soul way up in my sleeve_

He was with Kikyo for a while but he still wasn't happy. He always wanted more. Being a half-  
demon had always made him feel insecure and like he had no purpose. Being pinned to a tree for 50 years by his girlfriend was no picnic either. But then she came along, and even though he was harsh to her he was happy to have her around. He told her all he wanted was the jewel so he could be a full-demon but what he really wanted was a reason to get up every day. She gave him that.

_Now that we're both together_

_Trading lines to help each other understand_

_Now I'm awfully glad we got mad at each other at all_

He smiled when he thought of the fights and heart-to-heart talks they had. When they first met, she wasn't afraid to turn her back on him and he couldn't help but be impressed by her.

_Down and out when I don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

He closed his eyes and he could see Kagome reaching for him, he could hear her voice asking if he was alright. 'She was the only one who ever really cared other than Kikyo...what am I thinking Kikyo didn't care, she shot me through the heart with an arrow and left me pinned to a tree for 50 damn years...' he sighed. Even though he was harsh to Kagome she never left his side. Whenever she went anywhere Inuyashas gaze was on her, making sure she was safe.

_No matter what the changes the future may bring_

_It's you I'll remember always_

_I'll trust you forever_

He knew he would never forget her, no matter what happened.

_And as I run into the wind, I feel myself reviving_

_Blowing the sweat off of me now_

_Until I am awakening into a day to make a dream come true_

A cool breeze came up and Inuyasha smiled. The wind seemed to have a scent that made him feel refreshed and ready to take on the world. He breathed deeply and realized it was Kagomes scent. He opened his eyes looked around for any sign of her. Even though he couldn't see her he could sense her. 'Ha she thinks she can sneak up on me!? Well, I'll show her.'

_It could be anybody_

_Everyone has got a jewel shining inside_

_But if they're covered in fears let the tears_

_Wash those troubles away_

Kagome sighed as she watched Inuyasha from behind a tree. She had tried to sneak up on him but his sense of smell was too strong. He knew she was near. She smiled as he gave up and sat back down with his eyes closed. 'He always gets that same look on his face when he's concentrating on something...not just in battle but when we watch the stars as well...I wonder what he thinks about...'

_Fight on strong until the sun goes down_

_Raise you fist and wave in the air like a flag_

_Wounds all over from your head to your toes_

_So it goes, but you have learned to laugh through it all_

_We lie upon our backs and feel the Earth down below_

_And squint at the stars above us_

She had a flash back of Inuyasha covered in gashes and bruises from a fight and she remembered how she had tears in her eyes when she saw him staring into space with that look on his face. When she tried to help him he had snapped at her, but then he saw the tears and something changed, he smiled and hugged her. He told her everything would be ok and that they were both safe. His reaction surprised her and she looked up at him with look of amazement on her face. He had just laughed at her.

_Down and out when I don't know what to do_

_That's the time you reach your hand out softly to me_

_No way we'll ever be parted again_

_We'll be friends, you'll see my eyes are following you_

Kagome closed her eyes and saw every time that Inuyasha had saved her. In her mind she saw him give her his hand to help her up. The thought of holding his hand made her heart beat a bit faster and she blushed. She opened her eyes and turned to check on Inuyasha. She yelped when she came face to face with him.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a slightly irritated voice. Kagome turned a bright red and stammered, "I-I-uh I was just resting...yeah resting..." She laughed nervously and looked anywhere but at the amber eyes that glared at her. "Oh Inuyasha look! The sun is setting lets watch it!" She ran over to an soft patch of grass and sat down looking out at the horizon. Inuyasha sighed. 'I give up...'

_Don't give up your going to make it today_

_Move ahead, forever forward and never look back_

He walked over and sat down next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and together they watched the sun set. Inuyasha knew he was never going to be the same because of this girl.

_You're not alone or by yourself anymore_

_You've got someone you can count on everyday_

She didn't care what he had done in his past she was there for him everyday and even though she thought he was saving her, she was really saving him.

_No matter what the changes the future may bring_

_It's you I'll remember always_

_I'll trust you forever_

_You'll carry us on_....

END

Well what did u think? Just Review and let me know please. It would mean a lot thanks!


End file.
